


knight in black leather

by warIock



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bath Houses, Dom Jack, Leather, M/M, PWP, Sex Swing, Sub Ianto Jones, mention of teacher/student kink, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warIock/pseuds/warIock
Summary: Jack goes to a bathhouse on leather night, with the intention of letting off some steam. He gets exactly what he needs when, to his surprise, he runs into Ianto.





	knight in black leather

It was past midnight on a cold November night, in the streets of Cardiff.  
In the city centre, a man walked briskly, looking ahead but not at anything in particular.  
He was dressed in a classic military trench coat that billowed behind him and flapped each time he turned a corner. This was the type of man who would commonly be regarded as attractive.  
His short hair was a beautiful coffee colour, in stark contrast with his rosy skin; and when the fringe occasionally blew in his face, he crinkled his brows and closed his sapphire blue eyes. The trek seemed like it would never end until he hurriedly ducked inside a small red door on a large but rather unremarkable building.  
And that’s where our story begins…

-

“Hey there, name’s Captain Jack Harkness. Should be on the list.” he showed off his dimples as he looked at the bald man who was sitting at the reception desk.

The receptionist glanced down momentarily before he replied. “Here’s your key, Captain, I trust you know what night it is?”

“Unless I’m mistaken, it’s my favourite night of the week!” Jack winked at the other man as he reached for the key, making him visibly blush despite his heavily inked and macho exterior.

He carried on through the hallway, down a narrow corridor, and through a door to his right. There he found a row of lockers and checked to see which one matched his number.

He hadn’t been there for a while, but after the mission he just came back from, he desperately needed to let off some steam.  
The heavy grey coat came off in one swift motion. He wrapped it neatly on the coat-hanger before moving on to the button up shirt. The shirt wasn’t tucked in, so it wasn’t until he removed it that you could see his plump backside, hugged tightly by black leather trousers.

Before he left the dressing room, Jack looked at himself in the mirror. If he had to describe his own body, he’d say it was built, but not overly beefy. Sensual is another word he would use, but that was more to do with how he presented himself.

-

  
When he entered the first room, he heard sounds of pleasure, pain and spanking, coming from every direction. Just the atmosphere made Jack swell with anticipation.  
His eyes scanned for a playmate, and spotted an ample-bodied bear, standing alone in the corner with his face to the wall and both hands tied behind his back.  
The corners of his mouth lifted to form a mischievous grin as he made his way over to him.

He moved in close, but in case he had a possessive dom who was watching, he didn’t touch.

“Why is a gorgeous thing like yourself, standing here all alone?” Jack’s voice was smooth as butter, and it made the other man bite his lip.

He looked down in shame. “My master told me to. I am supposed to offer blowjobs to anyone who approaches me because I am a filthy slut. Would you like one?”

“That is exactly what I wanted to hear, pet. Please call me ‘Captain’ and know that I find eye contact to be essential.” He purred and dragged the man from his corner by the rope around his wrists.

“Of course, Captain. Anything you like.” The unnamed bear was enthusiastic as he dropped to his knees and looked animatedly into the Captain’s eyes.  
He popped the button on the front of him and pulled on the zipper that went all the way down to the crotch seam.

-

After ten minutes of letting the sub blow him, Jack was bored out of his mind. “Get up and go back to your corner.”

Disappointment and shame were evident in his face as he stood. “Yes, Captain.”

He couldn’t be bothered with these dabbler’s games of mediocre blowjobs from strangers, he needed something less predictable to soothe his cravings.

He wandered between rooms, aimlessly searching for something, or someone, that could quench his thirst.

One room was dedicated to furries and another just for group sex. As horny as Jack was, neither of those would be enough; even if they made him cum.

And then he found it.  
The only display that had gotten him hard as a rock. His bulge pressed so hard against the leather that it was painful.

He stood in the doorway and admired from a distance at first.

Moans and cries choked by a ball gag as the soft falls of a flogger smacked against tender skin. All tied up in a black leather swing and seemingly enjoying every second of it.  
He approached the masked man holding the whip, making sure his subject didn’t detect Jack until he spoke. “Is this a private event, or may I cut in?”

The bound man’s eyes shot open in panic at the sound of Jack’s voice.

“Feel free to, I still have some things to explore.”

Jack smiled brightly down at his face. “Hello, Ianto. I wasn’t expecting to run into you tonight.” his words were dripping with desire.

“Shake your head if you’d like me to leave, nod if you want me to stay.” He rested his hand on Ianto’s behind and gently stroked the sore skin with his thumb.

Ianto nodded carefully, but his eyes still looked unsure.  
Jack looked at the toy-table beside them and picked up what seemed most suitable.

“Here, take this.” Jack pressed a large stainless steel butt plug into Ianto’s hands.

“If at any point, this gets to be too much or uncomfortable, I want you to drop it.” He searched his face for signs of his understanding.

“When you drop it, I will stop, remove the ball gag, and you can tell me whether you’d like for me to help you down, or leave. Okay?”

Ianto nodded with more assurance this time, and Jack hoped he liked a dominating caretaker, as opposed to a senseless beating.

“So... You were supposed to be on call tonight.” He lazily traced his fingers along the back of Ianto’s thighs while he talked, making him elicit the most delicious whimpers.

“Instead, I find you here. Having the time of your life.” he pinched at his side, and Ianto gasped around the large silicone ball in his mouth.

“I think I may have to punish you.” Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked when he saw the lustful expression had returned to Ianto’s face.

“Now, which tool should I use?” he stared into Ianto’s eyes and let his hands rest on several options, then lifted a pair of nipple clamps when he nodded.

“Good choice, little boy.” Jack leaned in and ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair before taking a stern hold as he attached the clamps with his other hand.

He circled the swing and positioned himself between his legs.  
“And by the looks of it, I’m going to have to restrain your cock as well. So you don’t come without permission from your Captain.”

Pressing his bulge against Ianto’s spread cheeks so that he groaned as his face flushed red. Jack reached for a cock ring, lubed it up and rolled it down the younger man’s length. He then proceeded to bend over and lick every drop of precum off its head while maintaining eye contact. Ianto whined and twitched at every brush of Jack’s tongue against his sensitive glans.

“There. All clean.” His voice was gravelly and low.

“don’t you feel better?” Ianto nodded more than he needed to, and his eyes were beginning to water a little, which let Jack know that this was a good approach.

He leaned over his torso and held himself up on the table as he whispered. “Do you want to be fucked in your tight little ass tonight?”

Ianto visibly shuddered and tried to swallow. Once he received confirmation, he took a bottle of lube from the table and coated two of his fingers.

He pressed his index finger against his hole and moved it around a bit, teasing the rim. He gently pushed inside and worked up a slow rhythm before adding his middle finger. A stifled scream slipped from Ianto's mouth when Jack curved his fingers to find his sweet spot, and Jack felt his

Once he had opened him up sufficiently, he removed his fingers and grabbed a handful of Ianto’s thighs; digging his nails into the flesh while Ianto moaned like a perfect little play-thing.

Jack walked behind his head, took it between his hands and spoke in a low and assertive tone.  
“I’m going to take the plug you’re holding, then I will delight in looking at you while I insert it. Once it’s in, I’m going to remove the clamps and help you down from the swing. When you’re back on your feet, I’ll take off the ball gag, and you’re going to follow me.” Ianto gulped.

“Do you understand?” It was both a genuine question and a call for consent. He nodded.

“Good boy.” He growled into his ear.

The plug had warmed up in his hands and slipped easily into his already slick entrance. Jack pushed on it, so it tickled Ianto’s prostate and grinned when he saw the extravagant reaction.

He removed one clamp at a time, giving each nipple a kiss and a soothing rub as he did so.  
After he laid down the contraption, Jack moved to loosen the restraints around Ianto’s ankles.  
He pulled both legs free simultaneously and made sure he gave Ianto the support he needed to keep his balance when he stood up.

While he gained composure, Jack slipped behind him and undid the strap on the ball gag. He ensured he was standing close enough for Ianto to feel his breath on his neck as well as enjoy how hard he was, pressed against him.

“Are you ready, sweet thing?” He murmured, pressing himself firmly against him.

“Yes, Captain.” Hearing him speak for the first time since their encounter began sent sparks running through Jack’s body.

He entwined their fingers as he pulled him back through the rooms. Not too fast, because he wanted to show off his man; all covered in marks and a look on his face that expressed nothing but an aching need for Jack.

Instead of heading towards the locker room, he steered them to the right, and up the stairs just beyond the door.  
On the next floor, they entered a large hallway. One wall faced the street, and instead of windows, it had framed images of naked men. On the other side, there were doors; all of them directly across from each picture.

Jack kept walking until they reached the second to last door. While he punched a code into the lock pad beside the door, Ianto had a realisation.

“Is that a picture of you?” His eyes fixed on the picture across from the door Jack was unlocking.

“Yes, it is, love. This is my room.” he turned to wink at the bewildered Welshman.

He opened the door to a grandiose bedroom. In the middle of it stood a classic canopy bed made of ebony. The poster was adorned with black, see-through drapery that could be pulled closed. The walls were painted dark in blood red, and the satin bedding matched its colour perfectly. Left of the entrance was a large wardrobe made from the same wood as the bed; and in the rear, a door also made from the same material.

“Welcome to my other base of operations.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ianto, who had yet to pick up his jaw from the floor.

“Do you want to remain in our respective roles, sir? Or am I allowed to jump you?” His voice was grounded, but his expression was voracious, and Jack was consumed by desire.

“Just do whatever feels good.” Before he even got the words out, they collided in a frantic kiss.

They embraced each other with desperate touches and scandalous moans as they stumbled towards the bed.  
After rolling around quite a bit, Ianto pinned Jack down with his hands above his head. His eyes darkened with longing as he looked down at the man beneath him before leaning in.

“I think it’s my turn, sir.” He whispered breathlessly and bit down on Jack’s neck.  
He moaned loudly at the sweet torment of sharp teeth against his soft skin.

“I think you’ll want to stop calling me ‘sir’, then. Boss.” The tone in Jack’s voice was somehow both sarcastic and extremely erotic.  
Ianto sat up momentarily to show him an amused smile, before attacking his neck again with sloppy kisses and sucks.  
He could barely breathe between the obscene sounds pouring from his mouth.

“What would you like me to call you, Jack?” He rocked his hips against Jack’s trapped erection so that all he managed to squeeze out were incoherent almost words.

“What was that? I can’t understand you, baby.” Ianto’s words were almost unbearable accompanied with nipple teasing, neck kissing and hair pulling. Jack’s senses were completely overwhelmed.

“Oh, god!... Ianto!... yes! That!” He cried out and involuntarily thrust his hips against Ianto.

An avalanche of passion rushed over him in response to Jack being so incredibly vocal. Within a matter of seconds, he ripped off Jack’s pants, rolled a condom on his erection and removed the toy from his own arse.  
Ianto sat back on top of him; this time, reverse cowboy.  
Jack gasped, stunned by the urgency of his movements and the sensation of Ianto around his cock.  
He sat up so that his chest was aligned with Ianto’s back and he could kiss from his shoulder and up to his neck.  
Ianto leaned into the touch and stretched his hand to grasp at the back of Jack’s head as he rocked up and down, slowly but surely.

“Drop to your elbows, baby.” Ianto said in a pleading but determined growl.

“So I can ride you better.”

Jack smiled into his skin and did what he asked. Ianto held nothing back as he increased the speed.

“Oh, Jack! Baby! You feel so good!” The depiction of Ianto letting himself go like that sent shivers down Jack’s spine.

“I think it might be my turn again.” He tossed Ianto off of him and onto the bed. He landed with his face to the mattress and started to position himself.

“No. On your back, sweet-thing.” Jack stroked himself as the man rearranged.

“I want to watch you.”

Ianto bit his lip and quivered when he saw the predatory leer aimed at him from his Captain.  
Jack scratched his nails down the sides of his torso and pulled his arse to where he could enter him. As he pushed into him, he hovered just millimetres from Ianto and rolled his cock-ring off.

“I don’t want you to hold back. I want to see or hear everything you feel.” Ianto winced in relief as the pressure of the ring waned.

“Yes, Captain.” With those words, Jack grunted and began to thrust in and out of him. Drinking in Ianto’s every moan, curse and movement, as if his life depended on it.

The air was charged with sexual pleasure and the two men immersed in it. Jack could feel Ianto’s moans becoming more erratic by the second.

“Come for me, Ianto.” He held his gaze as a final moan got caught in the Welshman’s throat, and hot liquid exploded over his chest and up to his jaw.

his walls tightened around Jack’s cock as he burst deep inside him before crashing onto the bed.

“So gorgeous.” He whispered and caressed Ianto’s face.

the younger man curled himself up in the Captain's arms, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck as they caught their breath.

Breaking the silence with a gentle sound, Jack asked. "You alright?" He kissed the top of Ianto's head and rubbed his upper arm.

"I'm bloody fantastic." He snorted, and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"But please don't stop holding me." The latter was laced with trepidation.

"I'll hold you as long as you'll stay in my arms." He proclaimed, and Ianto looked up at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I take good care of my partners." Jack's eyes fixed themselves on something, somewhere, and he sighed.

"Not that there's been anyone in recent years that I've had, to call a partner." He blinked away the thoughts of perpetual loneliness and shook his head.

"I believe you." They looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Would you be okay with it if I took you to the bathroom and cleaned us up? I'd love to fall asleep like this, but I wouldn't look forward to waking up all sticky." Ianto chuckled at the frown that formed on Jack's face as he spoke and nodded.

Jack stood up, picked Ianto up off the bed and carried him through the door at the back of the room.

What Ianto had presumed to be a simple lavatory with a shower, was a luxurious washroom almost the same size as the bedroom.  
He gasped at the scene, and Jack couldn't contain his giggles.

It was decorated to parallel the other room, with black tiles covering the floor and mid-way up the walls, where it met wine coloured wallpaper. Across from the door was an ebony counter with a black tabletop sink sitting on top of red Levante marble. A black claw-foot tub, big enough to comfortably seat two, or even three adults, stood as the centrepiece.

Ianto's mouth was still open when a smiling Jack lowered him into the tub.

"It's gonna be freezing at first, so be prepared." He warned, but Ianto was too busy admiring the room around him to give him more than a mumble.

Suddenly, cold water started raining from a concealed shower in the ceiling, and a high-pitched yelp echoed around the room.  
Jack laughed so hard he had to sit down. Ianto blushed profusely, almost matching the wallpaper and tried his best to bury his face in his hands.

"Now that was a sound I never thought I would hear from you." Jack had stood up and was still grinning.

"The moans, maybe. But that! Was incredible." Ianto's embarrassment subsided, and he chuckled.

"You thought you would hear me moan before tonight?" He quizzed with a raised brow, and this time, Jack was the one blushing.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it. You do look good in a suit." He absentmindedly picked up two washcloths from the counter, and you could see on his face that he was picturing him in a suit.

"Well, I hope I didn't disappoint without one." Ianto shot him a cheeky smile, and he mirrored it instantly.

"Oh, absolutely not." Jack climbed into the tub and joined Ianto in the warm rain with a big smile.

He used the first washcloth to rub over Ianto's body. Gently massaging the undoubtedly aching muscles as he cleaned him. That went on a bit longer than necessary, he enjoyed seeing how relaxed Ianto became under his firm hands. That wasn't a common sight.

When he laid it down and began cleaning himself, Ianto opened his eyes and stopped him. He took the cloth from his hands and began repaying the favour, except he sprinkled kisses wherever his hands finished.

Jack was relieved by how comfortable Ianto was. Earlier on he had half expected him to run, once he released him from the constraints.  
Instead, they were sharing an affectionate shower after having passionate sex.

Once both of them were more than sufficiently clean, they stepped out of the tub. Jack quickly dried himself off and then wrapped a large towel around Ianto, who was still soaking wet.

"Now, back to the holding and falling asleep part." Jack declared as he once again picked Ianto up and carried him back to bed.

They got comfortable under the covers, with Jack's arm snaked around Ianto, who laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

"I may not be someone you would ever call a partner, but I would definitely love doing something of this nature again." He looked down and braced himself. Ready to be let down easy by his boss; whom he had now shagged with a fiery passion.

"Ianto Jones, are you asking me out?" Jack's usual playful grin on full display only managed to make Ianto nervous for a moment, before he continued.

"Because, yes. Me too." He winked and lifted his hand to Ianto's jaw to pull him into a kiss.

"Really great answer." From the tone of his voice, Jack could sense a 'but' coming and really hoped it wasn't to argue that it wouldn't be a date.

"But when are you going to explain to me why you have your own, locked private bedroom, marked with your nude portrait, in a bath-house?" Jack's laughter filled the room, and it made Ianto smile.

"I've been coming here since this place opened in the early nineties. The owner was a great friend of mine until he passed away." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"The only room before mine is his. And per his request, the list of honorary guests hasn't changed since the millennia. It's always great fun, but this is the first time I've been here since the funeral." Jack squeezed him gently.

"I've been a regular for two years, and I didn't even know this hall of private rooms existed, let alone that you of all people had access." Ianto frowned

"What? As if I'm not the biggest pervert in Cardiff." Jack raised his eyebrows and Ianto shrugged.

"I suppose. I just always thought you were more of a playful flirt than a right kinky slut, like me." The way he said it was monotonous but Jack burst out laughing again, before turning a severe face towards Ianto.

"it's like there's four of me. one's a flirt, one's a kinky slut, one's a sappy romantic, and the last one is just always alone."

"I hope it's not too forward when I say I would like to get to know all four of you." His eyes weighed heavy with sorrow as they rested on Jack's.

"I think they'd get along with the five of me." Ianto smiled coyly.

"Five?!" Jack gave his best 'shocked and need to know more' face.

"well, the same as yours, sir. But also an innocent school girl who knows nothing of love or sex." He smirked at Jack.

"I'm not really sure if you're joking, but I'd love to meet her either way." his eyes full of playful excitement, that quickly turned into dark lust.

"I can just picture you in the skirt."

Ianto bit his lip and blushed furiously.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I'm embarrassed, but I really do have a full uniform... Mr Harkness." He looked at him with an innocent pout and a spark in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm definitely keeping you." Jack scooped him into his arms and squeezed him tight.

He may have had a crush on Ianto before, but tonight he got to know a whole new side of him that just made him that much more enticing.

**Author's Note:**

> Fleshing out the chapters in my series is proving to be a lot more work than I anticipated. Alongside my full-time job and a part-time job; It's taking a WHILE. So here's another messy one-shot, hope you enjoy.


End file.
